A Present For You
by severus-fan
Summary: Yamamoto has a happy birthday. 8059, Yamamoto/Gokudera. Rated T for swearing, complete.


**[fic][khr][8059]**

**A Present For You  
Rating: T for Tame  
Warnings: Unbeta'd, Fluff  
Summary: Yamamoto has a happy birthday.**

**Notes: For the wonderful Sapphirestar_, who I hope enjoys my **_unbeta'd_**, quickly-written-before-I-loose-my-nerve fic.**

**It's not Yamamoto's birthday, I know. Still, I wanted to get this posted before I forgot.  
**

**

* * *

**

It had surprised Yamamoto when Gokudera had shown up at his front door one rainy morning on the eve of his birthday, looking uncomfortable and agitated. He'd opened his mouth to invite him in, but before he could say a word Gokudera shoved something at him, and Yamamoto took hold of it by reflexes alone. Glancing down, he was surprised to find a malnourished gray kitten in his arms, its sharp green eyes staring up at him with intelligence. It was soaked to the bone and clearly freezing, and Yamamoto brought it closer to his body to share his warmth absently. He turned his attention from the kitten to the one who had given it to him, who was standing defiantly on his front porch, his pinky finger twitching; it was an obvious sign he felt like pulling out those sparking candles he seemed to like so much.

"What -" He began, unsure.

"It's a cat, idiot." Gokudera paused and his gaze shifted from Yamamoto's face to blankly stare past him. "For you."

"For me? But why?"

"Your birthday is tomorrow, isn't it? Dumbass." His friend snapped, a splash of pink coloring his cheeks.

"Haha, yeah it is. You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know! I just saw the stupid kitten and thought that if any idiot would take in a sick kitten, it'd be you. It was just a coincidence that it's your birthday." Gokudera seemed oblivious to this contradictory statement of whether it was a birthday present or not. Still, it was a gift either way, Yamamoto reasoned.

"I see. Thanks for thinking of me!" Yamamoto grinned. Gokudera jerked his gaze to meet the swordsman's and the pink on his cheeks darkened.

"IDIOT! I wasn't thinking about you, I was just...the cat...it needed a home, alright! The tenth has enough going on, he couldn't take it, and I wouldn't know what the hell to do with a pet." He was backing away now, obviously planning on making a hasty retreat. But it was still raining out, and Gokudera was as soaked as the kitten. More so, in fact, because he had been holding the kitten inside his jacket in a futile attempt to keep it dry and warm.

"Hey, why don't you come in? You can dry off. I'll make sushi!" Yamamoto offered. Gokudera shook his head, sending water droplets flying.

"No. I don't want sushi." He turned and took the first step down the stairs, but the cheerful teenager in the doorway quickly followed, reaching out to grab his coat and forcing him to stop.

"C'mon, we don't have to have sushi. Anyway, you're all wet, you might get sick. Just stay until it stops raining." Yamamoto asked, his face quite serious. Though he didn't turn around, Gokudera's shoulders slumped and he nodded in consent. Hand pressed against the others back as it was, Yamamoto could feel the tremors from the cold shaking his friend's body. He slowly let go of the coat, keeping his hand outstretched in case the other made to bolt. He wasn't sure why, but Gokudera avoided being alone with him lately; he seemed to really hate being in his company. It was frustrating and hurt a little -- the tough, cigarette-smoking guy was interesting and fun to be around, and Yamamoto...really liked him.

He turned and entered his house, and after a moments pause Yamamoto heard the soft scuffing of his friend's footsteps. He could help the triumph grin that spread across his face, nor that warm feeling in his chest he got whenever he won a baseball game. The nice day was turning out to be completely wonderful - a new pet given by his favorite person! He was sure his dad wouldn't mind the kitten, as long as Yamamoto swore to take care of its needs.

Yamamoto walked past the entrance to the kitchen and down the hall and kept going until he was standing in front of a closet. Opening it quickly, he pulled out two towels and quickly returned to the living room. Handing one to Gokudera to dry off with and keeping one to dry the kitten off with, he set on the couch and awkwardly tried to keep the struggling animal in his lap while he dried it off. After much fighting, Yamamoto simply let it jump down and adjust to his new home. He watched as it sniffed the potted plant by the television, his mind running over names.

"Hey, what do you think of the name Gokudera 2.0?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera snorted.

"It fucking sucks. And don't even think about calling me Gokudera 1.0, or I'll shove these dynamites so far up your ass -"

"Haha, okay, okay."

Silence filled the room as Yamamoto tried to think of a topic that wouldn't make his friend so upset he'd leave. Gokudera glanced at the door every few seconds, clearly wishing to leave. He kept the towel wrapped around his shoulders though, and every now and then would take it off to dry his hair, which now looked like a serious case of bedhead. Yamamoto thought it was cute, and was about to say so when he remembered he didn't want his friend to leave. Suddenly he remembered to offer tea and something that wasn't sushi, and he jumped up from the couch and hurried past his friend to the kitchen.

"Is there something you'd like to eat? I'm making tea." Yamamoto called. Gokudera stood and followed him into the kitchen, hands tucked casually in his pants.

"Ah, I don't want any food. I already ate," Gokudera explained. He reached up with one hand and scratched the back of his head. The kitten had followed them into the kitchen and was winding his way around the grey-haired boys feet.

"I think Tsuna likes you!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. Gokudera jerked his head up, his eyes wide.

"W-what?"

His reaction wasn't the one Yamamoto was looking for. "You don't like that name?" He asked, frowning. Yamamoto shut the water of and put the teapot on the stove and turned it on. It took a moment for his companion to catch on, but when he did he shook his head wildly.

"No, I don't! Name it something else!"

"Hmm. How about Bianchi?"

"It's a boy, fucktard." This was mumbled through pursed lips, and Yamamoto belatedly realized that Gokudera had an odd reaction when his sister was mentioned.

"Ryohei?"

"Not the lawnhead!"

"Lam-"

"No. Just no."

"Reborn?"

"How about we name it after someone who isn't constantly around?"

Yamamoto thought about this and concluded it was a good idea. If he were to talk about his kitten to his friends, they might get confused about why he kept saying Ryohei is learning to pee outside or Tsuna scratched up his couch. But naming the pet was difficult, and Gokudera didn't like any of his choices! He wanted to name him something that the one who gave it to him liked.

Something Gokudera would like...

"How about we name him Vongola?"

There was a moment of consideration and then a single nod of agreement. Yamamoto grinned, feeling once again like he'd won something important. Gokudera always made him feel that way. Absently he leaned against the nearest appliance, which just happened to be the stove. The side of his arm touched the hot metal of the teapot. With a yelp, he leapt away from the stove, one hand reaching up to grip his burn.

"Idiot! Watch what the hell you're doing." Gokudera scolded. He approached the wounded boy quickly and jerked the hand away from the wound. Leaning forward, he examined the burn closely. Yamamoto, meanwhile, was finding it difficult to breathe. He'd never been so close to Gokudera before...he could smell his shampoo.

"It shouldn't scar," the grey-haired boy mumbled. He froze as he realized how close the two were standing. Slowly he lifted his head to meet Yamamoto's eyes, which seemed to be a big mistake. Rather than letting go and quickly backing away -- and then leaving the house as soon as possible -- he stayed where he was, like a deer caught in highlights.

"Gokudera," The boy murmured and reached up with one hand to touch the other boys grey locks, still wet from the rain. The rain pattered on the windows and a clock ticked from its position on the wall, the noise seemingly amplified by the otherwise silent room. Gokudera swallowed the lump in his throat and fought to control his own breathing, which was labored. Yamamoto's hand slid from the top of his shorter friend's head to his neck. Slowly Yamamoto pulled Gokudera closer, lowering his head as they came within kissing distance from each other. Gokudera's eyelids fluttered closed and their lips were inches apart, slowly coming together -

"Meow."

Startled, the two boys jerked apart, eyes wide and hearts pounding. Both their faces turned bright red, and they were unable to look at one another. Backing up quickly, one hand sliding into his pockets and griping one of his dynamite sticks in an act of self-comfort, Gokudera opened his mouth to give some excuse to leave, but gave up before he started and just left the kitchen. By the time Yamamoto's brain kicked in and he had re-entered the living room, Gokudera already had his shoes and coat on. He stood in front of the door, one hand on the doorknob.

"Gokudera, I-"

"Happy Birthday, moron." The embarrassed teen opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. Unwilling to let them go their separate ways like this, Yamamoto bolted for the door. As he reached the threshold and came to a stop, Gokudera turned around and leaned forward, pressing his warm, chapped lips against Yamamoto's. In the blink of an eye the other boy was down the steps and at the front gate, shoulders hunched against the rain, tips of his ears -- which were peaking out from behind his hair as it swung down in front of his face -- bright red.

Yamamoto smiled.

Owari


End file.
